1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the device has been known in which a guard ring structure is provided at an outer periphery of semiconductor elements (For example, refer to Patent Document 1). This improves a breakdown voltage during turn off. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267655
Provided is a guard ring structure to which a fine processing is easily applied.